Hellboy 3 the zeitgeist
by deetergirl
Summary: this is how i envisioned the third hellboy movie would be. zeitgeist is german for renewal, rebirth, a new beginning, enlightenment you get the idea. please review that way i know if this story is good enough to continue writing.


The year was 2008 Hellboy, Liz, and Abe quit the bureau with no regret and hopes for the future. The government was in an uproar and was out raged at Director Manning's incompetence and lack of empathy for the bureau's three most important agents. In Washington D.C. a meeting was being held, papers piled everywhere, everyone clucking like hens as to who will replace Manning and how are they going to find agents with talents such as the ones, Red, Liz, and Abe had. Cause of Manning even Johann quit his government position, and he was the best man Washington D.C. had.

"The BPRD was the best secret agency the government had for keeping this world safe from the monsters who threaten humanity, and because of Manning and his contempt we are no longer a secret, we are no longer an agency, what are we going to do?" Said a silvered hair black man whose glasses dangled at the bridge of his nose. As the emergency meeting was going on the president came in with a woman with short blonde hair. All the men stood up at the presidents entrance.

" Ladies and Gentleman I want you to me Dr. Kate Corrigan she wants to solve our problem and I think she can help us." The people turned their attention over to the thirty something blonde woman who looked like she was sympathetic to their cause.

"Ladies and gentleman as the president has told you my name is Dr. Kate Corrigan I am a professor at the University of New York, I teach history and I have extensive knowledge in the occult, crypto zoology, and the paranormal. I have written sixteen published books on all three subjects and aside from the late Professor Broom I am the worlds leading expert on the subject. All qualities that Manning did not have, I understand the paranormal and the profane, which as Manning did not. He feared the people he worked with where as I understand and I want to help the people he feared, and protect you from the monsters that want to hurt the people you want to protect." She was driven, she was passionate, and she was hired. Her creditentionals were impressive, her intentions good, her knowledge useful. But there was still one issue they addressed to her. Where were going to get agents with talents like the three former agents. With a smile Kate addressed this issue.

"Ladies and gentlemen I have already thought of that. Meet Captain Ben, Lobster Johnson and Roger." She waved her arm to the door a werewolf/ jackal creature who transformed into a black man in a army uniform appeared, a man appeared out of thin air like a ghost, and a giant homunculus all appeared in the room. With astonished looks the people in the meeting were asking her when she could start.

"Well when you need me Kate asked standing in the middle of the three unusual men she called her 'enhanced talent agents.'

"How about now?" The head of the meeting asked pointing his finger to the window where a pack of trolls were being unsuccessfully apprehended by a SWAT team.

"No problem." Kate said with a smile on her face and they got to work.

Four years later:

It was the year 2012 almost four years have passed since Red, Liz, and Abe quit the bureau, they went their separate ways but stayed in touch at times. Abe withdrew from himself and others somewhat and kept mostly to himself, memories of the elf princess, his first love never left his head, his love for her still lingered in his heart, his pain always a knot in his stomach. He never ventured out into the real world before –hand, and did not know what it was like to live a 'normal' life. He knew he could never be what they classify as 'normal' he knew that he would always be lonely, cause no woman wanted to be with a creature such as himself, creature-The word was always humorous to Abe because he knew ironically he was more human then any other so-called human he knew.

Abe had his books to get lost in, and Abe had his dog who loved Abe no matter what he looked like and the only thing he wanted in return was just to be loved back by Abe. Abe originally contacted a dog breeder in regards to a golden retriever, Abe thought that a golden retriever would be a good, loyal, dog Abe wanted to buy the dog anonymously because at the time he was wary of the outside world, and was wary of what people would make of him. He wired the money into a dog breeder's account, and the dog was to be delivered at his front door, when Abe opened the cage on his front porch expecting a golden retriever to come out, but instead out walked an afghan hound.

"You are not the right dog." Abe looked at the dog with confusion; the dog looked back at him. He was a beautiful hound with ashy black-gray hair, very, very, long hair and a tail that curled like a pigs tail.

"The stupid breeder cannot even tell the difference between a retriever and a afghan hound,'' Abe said angrily to himself and looked over at the dog, "You are obviously the wrong dog you are lovely to look at and the like, but you look incredibly high matanence and you look like you will cost me a lot of money to keep your coat the way it is." The dog walked over to Abe who was sitting Indian style on his porch trying to sift through the papers in search of a number he could call to see if he could either take back the dog, for the right dog, or get his money back because he was given the wrong dog. Seriously, how can you NOT know what a golden retriever is? He was given a fancy show dog! The dog walked up to Abe and sat down next to him and laid his head on his lap. Abe stopped sifting through the papers and turned his attention to the dog that looked up at him with eyes that said 'please love me Abe.' Abe sighed.

"You look like you would be a good dog after all." Abe petted the dog's head and the dog licked his hand. Abe sighed again and pet the dog some more, and grew attached.

"It looks like I am going to keep you after all, but what to name you?" The dog looked at him and wagged his curly tail, his tail thumping against the porch of the old Victorian home. Abe thought for a minute.

"Your name is Vivaldi, I believe it suites you just fine." With that Abe and his new dog Vivaldi went inside.


End file.
